Sharing
by 2-Rabid-Fangirls
Summary: A oneshot from Miki's perspective, on Michi and Fuji's relationship.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, never will, ergo I don't make any money off of it.

A/N: Greetings this is Amanda writing for Miki. Enjoy the one-shotness of it all but be assured more involving our characters will come whether you like it or not. Bwhahahaha. Oh and if you like it review and if you don't like it tell me WHY not just that it sucks. Thanks have a skippy day!

Sharing

You would think after college prep courses, co owning and running a company and, well, being a twin would naturally lead one towards the inclination of sharing? And to an extent I could share; my clothes, my ideas, my opinions, my sarcasm, and my toys. I was learning, all be it slowly, that I had a hard time sharing my twin. This is partly why Michi and I were still in Jr. High; besides our mom loving the mint green skirt uniforms we were forced to wear at this school. Yes, junior highers in college prep course.

Despite running our father's multimillion dollar company by the age of twelve, Michi and I had realized we were sorely lacking in social awareness and skills necessary in life so we continued with our age group through the years and did college on the side.

At the tender age of 14 Michi and I were third year jr. highers about to continue with our life plan into an already determine high school. One day I came to the realization that our life plan was going to have to be revamped with allowances for change.

Michi and I had been playing chess since we were five. We did so constantly; we ran the chess club and constantly had a game going mentally. In one of our efforts to socialize we tried to expand the chess club. We figured others wanted to play chess they just didn't have the recourses while in other activities. Or at least that is what Michi had convinced me was our reasoning.

So we helped by putting chess boards all over campus, each one was then manned by someone in the chess team. Each day, possibly multiple times a day a member would go and move a piece. It let others remain anonyms if they so desired.

Shortly after that was when my ability to share was tested. Initially the club started with sign up sheets for who checked which boards. After a few weeks I noticed Michi was exclusively signing up for the Tennis Courts. I thought initially that she had found either a challenging player (we almost never lost to others) or someone who wanted to learn how to play. Boy was my twin meter off.

Odd things were happening, Michi started reading information on tennis, I caught her twice watching tennis on TV and when I asked her about it she would change the subject. This was odd we had our own likes and dislikes as twins but not being willing to share what she was doing was beyond odd.

I sunk to try trying to be stealthy and following her. First I did research and asked around who would possibly be playing chess who was on the tennis team. Two names that kept appearing were Tezuka and Shuusuke Fuji. I couldn't understand why either of these boys would distract Michi as much as they were. One day while trying to find out more information on the tennis club I ran across our friend Saki, she was class president, captain of the track team, and all around perky person.

"Hi, Saki! Have you seen Michi around?" I figured maybe, for whatever reason, she was just avoiding me.

Look she smiled, "Yup she is outside by the tennis courts." I just stared at her in disbelief.

"She's outside?" Saki smiled and rolled her eyes being use to our aversion to the outdoors.

"Yes the Tennis Courts are outside, and if she wants to go to the tennis courts then she must go outside." This was not ok; I definitely had to get to the bottom of this. I checked my twin meter and didn't sense anything out of sorts, Michi just felt happy.

Trying to be stealthy the next day I followed Michi to the tennis courts chess board. Everything seemed ok, she had her umbrella to keep the sun away and she didn't seem overly distressed about anything. It was when she sat at the board that the weird thing happened. She wasn't just sitting down to play one move, she got comfortable. Within the next few minutes a SR regular Shuusuke Fuji sat down across from her and started to play. This wasn't too odd until I realized they were talking.

Ok, now I realize both parties could talk, it was not unusual for Michi and I to talk with boys, heck, half the time if we weren't in the horrible mint green uniforms people thought we were boys. The thing that through me was how he was smiling at her and the BLUSH and smile she was giving him back. He then had the audacity to make her giggle! GIGGLE!

Michi and I, Miki Yamashita, do NOT, giggle, it is far too girly. I watched as they played a good game of chess. I watched as he took her umbrella and she didn't say a thing, I watched as he carried her bag after the game and about died when she followed him to go watch him play tennis. OUTSIDE in the SUN!

This was not ok, a guy was causing Michi to giggle and sit in the sun. Something was obviously wrong. And NO of course I was NOT jealous. I was not hurt that Michi couldn't or wouldn't tell me what she was up to even if it was to tell me it was hers and bug off. It was as if she had forgotten me.

That was it I couldn't handle the hurt and anger swirling inside of me. I stormed over to the bleachers she was sitting on and stood in front of her and glared. She smiled dreamily at me. I literally fell over with shock and passed out.

I woke up a few moments later with Michi and a crowd of SR tennis players around me. I looked up in confusion and then glared at Fuji. He momentarily looked taken back and then smiled. I sat up and pointed at him in anger. "What have you done to my SISTER?! Why on earth is she outside without sunscreen or an umbrella? What have you made her do that she won't talk to me? And what have you drugged her with to cause her to GIGGLE? I don't care if you don't have a uniform on I will kick your ass if you have hurt her!" I was yelling the last sentence. My face was red with anger and I was so angry I was shaking.

"Wow, Fuji at least you know now what your girl friend will look like when angry." I turned towards the spiky haired boy that had talked and just glared he shrank back. I then turned to Michi my anger draining my shoulders slumping and whispered out "girlfriend?"

Someone cleared their throat and Michi, Fuji and I were left alone. Looking at Michi with hurt and curiosity, "why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged.

"It started out just playing chess, then he asked me to watch a game and well I like talking with him. I just wanted to find out if I like him before I told you."

I stared at my hands for a moment and then looked at my sister then Fuji than back. I sighed "If I can start to learn to share you and accept Fuji… can I come and watch tennis with you on occasion?"

Michi smiled "Of course! You are my favorite twin!" My eyebrows rose.

"I won't tell the others you said that." Happier than I had been all day I stood up and offered my hand to the Seigaku regular "Miki, Michi's twin, nice to meet you." For the first time I got a feel of why Michi liked Fuji, he smiled, blue eyes beaming, and introduced himself. I think I almost had a nose bleed with how handsome he was when his eyes were wide and directed at me.

Michi and I watched tennis together from that day on. I was slowly learning two things, what tennis was all about and learning to share what was most precious and important to me; Michi my twin sister.


End file.
